Mon sauveur, mon ami, mon amour
by SweetAngel818
Summary: Bella a tout perdu, son petit ami, sa mère, ses amis. Elle ne veux plus de cette vie et décide de faire un voyage qui va changer sa vie en bien des façons. Une nouvella Bella nait. ABANDON PROVISOIRE POUR MANQUE D4INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ! Cher lecteurs et lectrices ! Ici SweetAngel818 pour vous divertir avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Une Alec/Bella, Ahahah, bizarre comme couple ? Moi j'aime !**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer**

**POV Bella**

Un an, un an depuis qu'_il_ m'avait quitté, un an et la douleur était trop intense pour la soutenir. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute parce que les dernières fois Jacob m'avait sauvé. J'étais dans un avions pour l'Italie, j'allais enfin rencontrer ceux qui pourraient enfin mettre fin à mon cauchemar. L'avion se posa en Toscane, je pris un taxi qui me déposa juste devant le château Volturis. Je sorti, pris mon sac, je respirais un bon coup et marchais la tête haute malgré mon envie d'en finir avec ma misérables vie. Il n'y avait personne à la réception mais je savais que ce château grouillait de vampires à l'audition sur développée. Je savais bien qu'ils pourraient m'entendre.

**Hum, j'ai à parler à vos maitres s'il vous plait, je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre**, murmurais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme blonde au regard rouge apparut, elle devait avoir mon âge, enfin physiquement en tout cas. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle parla d'une voix musicale mais hautaine.

**Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là, **susurra-t-elle.

Elle sourit, ses dents blanches étaient tintées de reflets argentés : son venin. J'eus un mouvement de recul, elle avait le même regard que Jasper (aïe), lorsqu'il avait voulu drainer mon sang. Mais très vite je me repris et me détendis un peu. Si elle voulait me tuer qu'elle le fasse, au moins ça sera fait et je n'aurais pas à faire perdre leur temps aux maîtres des lieux.

**Je souhaite voir tes maîtres.**

Elle me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. Nous traversâmes les couloirs du château – il était magnifique. Elle s'arrêta devant une immense porte en bois sculpté de magnifiques motifs, que mes pauvres yeux d'humaine ne pouvaient que distinguer. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une salle ronde, il y avait des colonnes et trois trône au centre de la pièce. Trois hommes étaient assis, ils avaient l'air ennuyé. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce ils se tendirent puis me regardèrent. Ils avaient le regard rouge foncé.

**Tiens donc Jane, que nous apportes-tu ?**

**Elle souhaite vous parlez maître, elle semble être informée à notre sujet,** dit-elle en s'inclinant devant eux.

**Bien, avance, jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et dis-moi comment tu en sais autant à notre sujet ?**

**Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai dix-neuf ans et il y a plus d'un an j'ai rencontré une famille de vampires. Je suis sortie avec l'un d'eux mais il m'a lâchement abandonné dans les bois suite à un petit… incident. Je souhaiterais vous faire une demande s'il vous plait.**

**Et quelle est-elle ? **Me demanda le blond, à gauche de celui qui semblait entre le chef.

**Je connais vos lois et je souhaite mourir. Je souffre trop depuis son départ.**

**Bien Isabella,…**

**Bella **rectifiais-je,** je préfère Bella.**

**Bien Bella puis-je te prendre la main ? Comme tu dois le savoir, certain d'entre nous possédons des dons, le mien est de lire dans les pensées en touchant une personne. Toutes ses pensées.**

**Bien sûr mais je doute que vous puissiez y lire, Edward **(aïe, j'avais prononcé son nom)** lui n'y arrivait pas**.

**Edward Cullen ?**

**Oui.**

Il prit ma main, passionné, et comme je lui avais dit, il ne sut pas lire en moi.

**Incroyable… Elle me bloque ses pensées.**

**Mon fère, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait… **lui demanda celui de gauche.

**En effet Caïus. Bella que penserais-tu de te joindre à nous ? **me demanda-t-il.

**Euh je…je ne sais pas vraiment, je souhaiterais y réfléchir.**

**Bien sûr ! Alec, Jane pouvez-vous montrer sa chambre à Bella. Installez la dans l'aile est.**

**Bien maitre, **répondirent-ils en cœur.

Lorsque mon regard se posa sur Alec j'eu le souffle court, mon cœur s'emballa pour le plaisir de tous les vampires dans les parages. Je savais que les vampires étaient extrêmement beaux mai là, woaw ! Il était brun, les cheveux pas trop court ébouriffés lui donnant un air Bad boy, ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses lèvres fines étaient d'un rouge qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle.

Il portait un jean noir et avait une cape noire à capuche avec le blason Volturis. Ses yeux écarlates étaient étonnamment expressifs, il abordait un sourire séducteur. Sans doute parce qu'il avait remarqué que je le regardais et que mon cœur s'emballait à la folie. Ce sourire faisait apparaître une fossette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois sombre. Jane me dit que c'était ma chambre et que si j'avais besoin d'elle il suffirait de l'appeler, elle était juste dans la chambre d'à côté. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre me laissant découvrir la mienne.

Quand j'ouvris la porte je tombais sur une magnifique suite. Le lit se trouvait contre le mur droit avec de chaque côté une table de nuit, à l'extrême gauche il y avait bureau, face à la porte une terrasse, un canapé à côté de la bai vitré, de part et d'autre du lit deux portes. J'ouvris la première donnait sur un dressing immense qui rendrait Alice (aïe) verte de jalousie. La seconde donnait sur une salle de bain lumineuse et moderne. Deux lavabos, des miroirs au-dessus de ceux-ci, une douche thalasso, une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes qui faisait aussi jacuzzi. Je déposais mon sac dans le dressing et allai dans la salle de bain laissant la porte ouverte.

J'allais prendre une douche bien méritée. Je déposais ma trousse de voyage avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin, bien qu'il y avait tout. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et enlevais mon sweat quand je remarquais qu'Alec était assis sur le fauteuil juste en face de la porte de la salle de bain et donc du miroir, il souriait, encore ce sourire séducteur qui fit s'emballer mon cœur.

Je me calmais à ma grande satisfaction, enfilais vite mon sweat. Heureusement j'avais pensé à mettre un t-shirt en dessous bien qu'il soit presque transparent, enfin transparent pour ses yeux de vampire. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, il me regardait intensément. Je me tournais vers lui et commençais à marcher dans sa direction en encrant mon regard dans le sien. Il se leva à son tour et avança avec une lenteur exagérée sans doute pour ne pas m'effrayé. Je m'arrêtais le laissant venir vers moi, mais lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher plus près que le permettait mon cœur – qui battait tellement vite que je cru qu'il allait bondir hors de ma poitrine – je me cognais au mur.

Il s'approchait encore, le regard toujours encré dans le mien. Il me regardait avec un regard séducteur, interrogateur, doux et comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important. Il leva la main pour atteindre ma joue, il m'hypnotisait je ne pouvais pas m'échapper ou plutôt je ne voulais pas. Sa main se trouvait à quelques millimètres de ma joue lorsqu'il recula d'un pas et fila à vitesse vampirique, me laissant là le cœur battant la chamade. Je me ressaisis assez vite et décidais d'aller prendre cette douche pour m'éclaircir les esprits. J'aimais la sensation de l'eau brulante sur ma peau, relaxant mes muscles. Je sortis, enfilais un jean et un t-shirt. J'avais réfléchis.

**Jane, s'il te plait peux-tu m'emmener voir les maîtres ?**

Une seconde plus tard elle était devant moi, portant sa cape légèrement moins sombre que celle de son frère. En cour de route elle me demanda pourquoi moi cœur s'était emballer de la sort et a ajouté que tout le château avait dû l'entendre tambouriner. Je ne lui répondis pas, je rougis, elle laissa tomber l'affaire mais la fis quand même rire. Elle me dit que celui du milieu s'appelais Aro, je savais déjà qu'à sa gauche il y avait Caïus et donc à droite se trouvait Marcus. Arrivées devant la grande porte sculptée, on nous dit d'entrer.

**Bella, te revoilà** dit Aro.

**J'ai pris ma décision.**

**Bien, peux-tu nous en faire part s'il te plait ?** demanda-t-il poliment

**Transformez-moi.**

**Formidable,** dit Aro avec enthousiasme.** Ne perdons pas de temps.** Ajouta-t-il en me conduisant dans son bureau.

Il m'expliqua la transformation avant d'y procédé. Une douleur m'envahit le cou lorsqu'il aspira un peu de sang pour injecter son venin. Ça brulait, cette brulure se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elle était tellement forte, tellement présente que j'en oubliais toute celle qu'_ils_ m'avaient infligée. On aurait dit qu'on versait de la lave en fusion sur tout mon corps, sur mes os, sur tout mon être. Je ne criais pas, cela n'arrangerais rien, je le savais. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort pour essayer d'éliminer le venin. Je sentis qu'on me déplaçait, chaque mouvement effectué intensifiait la brulure.

Quelques seconde plus tard on me déposait sur un lit, moelleux, froid ce qui diminua un tout petit peu les brulures que j'allais subir pendant un moment. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit afin d'oublier la douleur. Je pensais à tous ceux qui m'avaient soutenu lorsque les Cullen m'avaient laissé. Je pensais à ma mère morte il y a quelques mois après qu'Edward m'ai quitté, ça n'avait fait qu'intensifier ma douleur à cette époque mais j'ai fini par faire mon deuil. Je pensais à Charlie qui s'inquiétait constamment pour savoir comment j'allais. Je pensais à Jacob, Jacob que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Je pensais à Alec, à ce moment si intense dans ma chambre. Je senti mon cœur battre plus fort que jamais et puis il se stoppa. J'entendais quelqu'un respirer à côté de moi, je sentais son odeur, une odeur similaire à un parfum de Hugo Boss mais je ne sais plus lequel mais elle était encore plus enivrante. J'entendais les oiseaux dehors, les gens parlers dans le château. Quand soudain la personne près de moi parla.

**Allez ma belle, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux,** dit une voix rauque (un homme bien évidement j'aurais dû m'en douter à l'odeur). Mais cette voix, cette voix rauque, mature, susurrante, séduisante… c'était celle…d'…d'Alec !

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'à mes côtés se trouvait un homme, il devait avoir dans les vingt ans, les cheveux noir ébouriffés, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres rouges et fines. Je me levais et sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Il avait les paumes en évidence levées de chaque côté de sa tête. Son visage était serein, un sourire séducteur, arrogant apparut sur son visage. Je me relevais et il m'imita.

**Hum, désolée, excuse-moi Alec,** dis-je avant de m'attraper la gorge. Ma voix avait changée ? À présent elle était douce et musicale. Il rit d'un rire doux et léger. **Heureuse de t'amuser dès mon réveil.**

**Tu te souviens de moi, bien, il faut te nourrir, ta gorge doit te faire souffrir.**

**Oui en effet, elle me brûle.**

À ce moment une fille entra avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. J'entendais son rythme cardiaque, son sang dans ses veines. Je ne pus m'empêcher de planté mes dent dans sa jugulaire, je le vidais, soulagée de la brulure de ma gorge.

_**Aro souhaite la voir,**_ chuchota la jeune fille presque inaudible même pour moi.

**Bien, Alec tu peux me montrer la salle des trônes s'il te plait je ne me souviens plus du chemin.**

Il sourit et me guida, je mémorisais le chemin. Nous arrivâmes, nous agenouillâmes devant les trois régents. Aro nous invita à nous lever, il me regardait avec douceur. Il m'expliqua que je ne pourrais pas sortir, avant un an, pour que je sache me contrôler en présence d'humains.

Les semaines passaient et je m'entrainais à déplacer mon bouclier pour pouvoir protéger les régents, je souhaitais pouvoir être utile dès que possible. Cela faisait un mois que je m'étais réveillée et j'avais un contrôle incroyable.

Lorsqu'on m'apportait mon « diner » je ne me jetais pas dessus comme une sauvage. J'aidais Heïdi à faire visiter le château aux humains qui finiraient en repas pour les régents et les gardes. Je restais sans problèmes avec eux.

J'étais dans ma chambre et surfais sur le net pour me commander des vêtements pour remplir mon dressing. Et oui ! La transformation m'avait changé physiquement et je dois avouer que les hommes se retournaient pour me regarder passer dans les couloirs. Ça me plaisait et avais renforcé mon ego, j'étais plus confiante et j'avais pris gout au shopping en ligne. J'étais légèrement plus grande, mes cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ma taille finement dessinée, ma poitrine était un peu plus volumineuse, mon teint était blanc comme la neige, mes lèvres s'étaient remplie pour devenir plus pulpeuse et rouges sang. Je me trouvais belle, sexy, j'avais de l'assurance et je dois l'avouer un peu arrogante (un peu hein pas trop quand même).

**Entre Alec,** dis-je en l'entendant arrivés. Il entra et s'assit à mes côtés dans le canapé. Il me déposa un baiser sur la tempe ce qui me fit sourire, seule Jane, sa sœur, ou moi avions droit à ce genre d'attention. Ce qui attisait un peu la jalousie des femelles du château. Je me sentais liée à lui, comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Au cours de ce mois nous avions appris à nous connaitre et nous avions découvert que nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Comme nos egos, notre arrogance mais aussi notre gout pour la littérature et l'histoire. Je l'aimais, j'avais percé sa carapace, sous celle-ci se trouvait un homme bon, gentil, doux, drôle. Par contre lorsqu'il y avait du monde ou lorsqu'il était en service il était désagréable, effrayant, il était « l'effroyable Alec », inspirant la peur et le respect.

Je décidais d'aller voir Aro, Marcus et Caïus afin de leur faire part de la nouvelle : j'arrivais enfin à contrôler mon bouclier. Alec m'accompagna à la salle des trônes.

**Maitres,** dis-je en même temps qu'Alec, nous nous agenouillions. Aro vint et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'inviter à me lever, à ce moment-là je fi glisser le voile qui m'entourais jusqu'à ma taille pour qu'il puisse lire mon esprit. Il fut surpris mais sourit tendrement il était comme un père pour moi.

**Je vois ma fille que tu as réussi à maitriser ton bouclier,** me dit-il. Je hochais la tête, il sourit encore.** J'ai une surprise pour toi,** dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots deux vampires apparurent, je ne connaissais pas leur odeur. J'inclinais la tête sur le côté.

Mais…c'était…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller au bout de ma pensée qu'un petit lutin me sauta dans les bras.

**Oh mon dieu Bella, pardon, pardon. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas partir mais il nous a forcé la main. Oh s'il te plait pardonne-moi ! **dit Alice en sanglotant, je la serrais dans mes bras. Comme c'était bon de la revoir. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper qui me prit dans ses bras à ma grande surprise.

**Tout ça c'est de ma faute, pourrais-tu un jour envisager de me pardonner,** dit-il. Il se sentait coupable. Je le regardais avec tendresse.

**Tu es pardonné depuis bien longtemps je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Jasper. D'ailleurs si tout ceci ne s'était pas produit je ne serais pas ici et je n'aurais pas rencontré tous ces gens à qui je tiens tellement, **je pensais à Alec**. J'aurais quand même une chose à te demander…**

**Tout ce que tu veux,** me dit-il.

**Pourrais-tu m'entrainer au combat, bien que je maitrise mon bouclier mental et physique, un jour je risque de tomber sur quelqu'un qui arrivera à les bloquer et ce jour-là il faudra que je sache me battre. Et qui de mieux que le dieu de la guerre pour m'aider,** dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Il me regarda, étonné.** Hé oui t'as une sacré réputation dis donc,** je lui fis un clin d'œil et vis Alice sauter dans tous les sens. Je soupirais.** Oui Alice nous irons faire du shopping et non hors de question de jouer à la Barbie Bella, comme tu le vois mes gouts vestimentaires ont changé,** elle fit une petite moue avant de me reluquer et hocha la tête avec approbation et admiration.

Aro me demanda d'installer Alice et Jasper dans une chambre de l'aile est. Il restait une suite deux chambres plus loin que la mienne et c'est là qu'ils s'installèrent. Je les laissais et retournais dans ma chambre où m'attendait Alec. Je m'assis près de lui me lovant contre son torse et repris ma lecture. J'étais tellement bien, j'aimais Alec, seulement je n'osais rien dire. Et oui que voulez-vous les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je refermais le livre et me levais. J'entendais Alice arriver, sans doute pour venir inspecter mon dressing et s'assurer qu'elle approuve chaque tenue, qu'il contient. Je me levais, soupirais, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alec. Il parlait peu mais nous n'avions pas besoins de mots…

**Alice Cullen,** dis-je.

**La voyante ? **demanda-t-il.

**Oui.**

**Elle a changé d'avis ?**

**Je n'en sais trop rien… On ne sait jamais avec elle.**

**Je vois, pourquoi soupires-tu ? Tu avais l'air heureuse de la revoir…**

**Disons qu'Alice a certaine manie qui comment dire…euh…me tape légèrement sur le système.**

Alice entra quelques secondes plus tard et jeta Alec dehors, celui-ci râla et sorti à contrecœur, me regardant, compatissant. Elle me tira par le bras et inspecta chaque vêtement qu'il y avait dans mon dressing.

**Bien Bella, je vois que tu as enfin pris gout à la mode… demain il fera nuageux donc on sort !**

**Alice je…**

**Pas de mais, Aro est d'accord donc pas question de te défiler !**

**Ok, ok c'est bon !**

Le lendemain nous partîmes dans la poche jaune (ce qui ne m'avait pas surpris Alice aimait attirer l'attention) d'Alice et nous passâmes toute la journée dans les magasins. J'avais invité Jane mais celle-ci était en service. J'étais heureuse de me retrouver avec Alice, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Nous avons faits toutes les boutiques de mode, de Chanel à Gucci, en passant par Louis Vuitton et Prada. Nous sommes rentrées avec les bras chargés, faisant partie des Volturis je possédais une carte de crédits. Je déposais mes sacs dans mon dressing et alla dans la salle d'entrainement. Jasper m'y attendait déjà.

**Tu es en retard ! **dit-il fermement.

**Désolé ta femme ma trainé dans toutes les boutiques de mode qu'elle a trouvé, **répliquais-je.

**Peu importe, en position, voyons comment tu te débrouilles.**

Je m'accroupi en position d'attaque, il fit de même, à ce moment-là je sentis Alec arrivé, il venait observer l'entrainement. Je me reconcentrais directement. Fixant Jasper, j'étudiais sa position, je ne réfléchis même pas me laissant diriger par mes instincts. Je chargeais fonçant sur lui il s'apprêtait à me réceptionner mais je fis un pas sur le côté tournant sur moi-même et me retrouvais derrière lui. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir, je sautais sur son dos, entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille callant mes pied ensembles pour être stable, il commençait à se débattre mais je mis mes mains autour de sa tête et la tournais doucement sur le côté comme si j'allais le décapité mais je ne mis pas de force. Je sautais au sol.

**Très bien, continuons, je vois que tu as déjà abordé les bases.**

Nous avons continués à nous 'battre' pendant quelques heures. Ensuite je me retirais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau glacée était délicieuse. Je me lavais les cheveux. Après m'être rincée, je sortis de la douche m'enroulais dans une serviette, et allai dans mon dressing enfiler une tunique noir et un slim troué noir et des talons. Je rangeais tous mes achats avant de prendre un livre. Je dois avouer que je n'aimais pas trop être seule, j'aimais lire avec Alec. Chaque fois qu'on avait (encore aujourd'hui) un contact physique, une décharge électrique traversait mon corps, réchauffant mon corps glacé. Quand j'étais près de lui c'est comme si un fil invisible et incassable nous liait. Il faudrait que j'aille voir Marcus pour mieux comprendre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon livre et je décidais d'aller voir Alice. Dès que je fus à la porte elle était déjà devant.

**Alice ! Il faut vraiment que t'arrête ça ! **Lui dis-je en souriant.

**Tu voulais me parler ?** **Je suis là,** me dit-elle avec un sourire.

**Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu comptes te joindre à nous ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas il doit y avoir quelque chose…** elle baissa la tête : « coupable ».

**Je vais rester quelques temps mais attend toi à ce qu'Edward vienne te voir,** dit-elle simplement.

**Merci de m'avoir prévenue.**

**Maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses, je veux tout savoir sur toi et le beau ténébreux.**

**Il n'y a rien entre Alec et moi, enfin pas encore…**

**Oh Bella tu sais très bien qu'on ne me la fait pas à moi, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez.**

**Alice, puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé !**

**Ça ne va pas tarder alors…**

**Je ne veux pas savoir Alice, **me plaignis-je.

**Bien, bien je vais te laisser, **me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, sacré Alice.

Dès qu'Alice fut partie, Alec rentra, me pris dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur la joue et m'entraina dans le fauteuil. Il s'installa et je m'assis de façon à avoir mon dos contre son torse, il m'enlaça la taille, me tirant plus vers lui. Ma tête reposait au creux de son épaule et son menton reposait sur ma tête, il inspira mon odeur. Il me lâcha et me tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le mien.

**Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose…**

**Je suis toute ouïe.**

**Bella, je…comment te dire ça…je,** il bégayait, mon dieu qu'il était adorable quand il bafouillait. Merde il était entrain de dire ce que j'attendais depuis notre rencontre ? Je ne lui laissais pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. Il se tendit, remarquant ce que je venais de faire face à cette réaction, je voulu reculer mais sa main se déplaça le long de mon bras pour finir derrière ma nuque m'attirant plus près de lui. Nos lèvres dansaient ensembles, elles s'effleuraient doucement puis le baiser devint plus passionné, plus pressé. Je sentis sa langue caressé ma lèvre inférieur, clamant l'accès à la mienne, je ne me fis pas prier. Nos langues s'engagèrent dans une bataille pour savoir laquelle dominerait l'autre, je le laissais gagner avec plaisir. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux corbeau, comme j'aimais les passé dedans. Son autre main commença à défaire mon chemisier, il caressa mes seins, dessina des cercle imaginaires sur mon ventre. Je glissais mes mains jusqu'au col de sa chemise et commençais à la défaire doucement, très doucement. Je le poussais sur le lit, il s'allongea les mains croisées derrière sa tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Sans le quitter des yeux je défis chaque bouton, parsemant son torse parfaitement sculpté, quand sa chemise fut ouverte totalement je passais mes mains sur son corps magnifique dessinant ses abdos du bout doigt. J'embrassais ses pectoraux, descendant vers ses abdos, m'y attardant. J'arrivais jusqu'à son pantalon. Je le défis mais j'étais de plus en plus pressée et je l'arrachais d'un geste rapide, il fit de même avec le reste de mes vêtements.

J'étais allongée sur son corps parfait, profitant de ce moment de calme et de tendresse

**Voilà déjà je vous offre déjà le début de la fanfic qui devrait être assez courte, je ne vous promets Pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT une suite dans l'immédiat et encore moins dans un futur proche, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour la suite.**

**Vous avez des suggestions pour la suite ? Une idée ? Je les recueille avec plaisir et qui sait peut-être que je réussirais à écrire grâce à vous…**

**XOXO SweetAng'**

**Un grand merci à ma Béta : HanniGirl39…**


	2. explicationpetition

**Ceci est une Notes d'auteure et non i-un nouveau chapitre…**

**Voilà suite aux suppressions de beaucoup de Fanfiction sur je tiens à vous prévenir de la suppression de mes fanfictions si je remarque que ça devient trop et que je décide de quitter le site, je vous préviendrai bien entendu…**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçues…**

**Ps : cette N/A n'a pas été relue par ma béta**

**Pétitions….**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
